In the prior art, many types of current sources are available. These are bipolar circuits and even some MOS circuits. However, each of these circuits suffer a number of drawbacks which limit their operation. Such circuits suffer from a non-linear mode of operation. A non-linear mode of operation is that the current originating from the current source does not change in a manner which is proportional to the voltage applied to the source. Accordingly, such a circuit would have a limited use. Another problem facing these prior art circuits is that they are highly sensitive to small changes in the voltage level of the supply voltage. This means that the supply voltage utilized in the circuit must be highly regulated in order to provide a constant voltage level. In the event that the supply voltage is not highly regulated and kept at a predetermined level, the current output from the current source is not proportional to the applied voltage and will vary over a wide range. Another problem facing the prior art current sources is that such current sources are very sensitive to device threshold voltages. This means that the threshold voltage varies from device to device resulting in inaccurate current flowing from the current source. Another problem relating to the prior art MOS current sources is a sensitivity to the MOS device geometry. The output from such current sources vary according to slight changes in device geometry that occur between MOS devices. Another problem facing the prior art current sources is that they are sensitive to temperature variation. The temperature of the current source chip must be controlled in order to achieve a predictable current output from the current source. Whenever the temperature of a chip is raised through added current consumption, the current output from the current source can also change, thus injecting some error into the circuit operation.